


Instagrammables

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about Bill's Instagram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #Bill'sRidiculousShoes

**Author's Note:**

> I have written a few drabbles about some of Bill's instagram, each one pertains to a single photo, they are not necessarily linked, each just a little moment :)

“There is no way.”   
  
Bill didn’t look up and instead continued to delicately un-wrap each box with mindful precision.   
  
“This is the most ridiculous thing you’ve done.”   
  
At this, Bill raised a haughty eyebrow, but opted out of voicing a rebuttal. He brushed a piece of tissue paper from the surface of one of the red boxes.   
  
“I’m also pretty sure it’s the most dangerous thing you’ve done.”   
  
Still fastidiously ignoring his brother, Bill lifted the first item from its box and held it at arm’s length, beaming. Slipping them on, he stood, and promptly fell face forward into Tom. 


	2. #Bill'sFirstInstagram

Something soft and slightly bristly nuzzled into Bill’s cheek. He swiped at it with one hand and tried to roll away but Tom’s arms came firm and strong around his waist, tugging Bill against his chest. 

“Don’t,” Bill protested when he felt Tom’s lips press into the back of his neck, undoubtedly trying to coax the reluctant twin into a less docile mood. 

“C’mon,” Tom mumbled, voice gravelly from sleep. 

Before Bill could summon a response, the bed dipped. He rolled towards the snuffling sound until Pumba crawled into his arms, pawing at his face. 

“Favouritism,” he heard Tom grumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have a few more stockpiled so will post more soon :)


End file.
